Not Like the Movies
by actlikesummer
Summary: *Ava is living a great life in New York. What happens when she gets a phone call that changes that? Will her true identity come to light?* This is my first Power Rangers crossover, so go easy but feedback is appreciated. Summary sucks. I know.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Detective Avalon "Ava" Scott sighed as she adjusted her glasses and stared at the evidence in the crime lab. Their case had been a tough one and just as it seemed to be ending, they realized they were missing one piece of the puzzle.

"You sound stressed."

She grinned and turned. "What brings you up here, Detective Flack?"

He returned her smile and walked towards her. "Well…I just wanted to let you guys know that Mac got the bastard to confess. So you can relax and stop staring at this stuff and finally come home with me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Oh that does sound good."

"You need a break from all of your work here and working on your album. Having these two demanding jobs is tough on you." he paused. "What do you say we get out of here and grab something to eat?"

She winked. "You read my mind, baby."

Less than an hour later the happy couple was sprawled out on their bed, eating take-out. "Seriously, you can't compare Les Mis to any other musical."

He shrugged. "I am just telling you what Sam told me." he paused. "But I would have to agree. You're just nuts."

She sighed. "Shut-up, Don!" She was about to continue when her cell phone rang. "Scott…oh hey Tommy." Her eyes grew wide. "Okay, I will call you tomorrow."

Don watched her as she hung up the phone. "What was that about?"

She bit her lip. "Just an old friend of my brother's calling. It's nothing." She lied.

…

The next day, Ava walked into the crime lab distracted. Hours went by as she worked and every few minutes she glanced towards her boss' office, trying to catch him alone.

"Go talk to him." Jo said after lunch, as Ava stared at her computer.

She sighed. "Fine."

She pushed herself out of her chair and slowly walked to Mac's office. She knocked and when he looked up, he motioned for her to come in.

"Ava." he said as she sat. "Everything okay?"

She sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"My friend called last night. He needs my help with something in California and I have to go there in the next few days."

He nodded. "Okay. How much time do you need off?"

She bit her lip. "I am not exactly sure."

He turned his head. "Excuse me?"

She sighed again and stood, shutting the door. "If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone…I haven't even told Don."

He nodded again. "You have my attention."

"What do you know about the Power Rangers?"

* * *

><p>So I am sure you can figure out who her brother is in this story...but you will just have to wait and read more to find out what is going on! I hope you guys like this it is my first actual attempt at a Power Rangers crossover. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ava sighed as she sat in her apartment waiting for Don to get home. After her talk with Mac, he had left her leave for an extended period of time, assuring her that she would have her job whenever she came back. The talk went better than she had hoped and she was grateful…she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy with Don.

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you know about the Power Rangers?"_

_Mac sighed. "Not much…just that they were said to have defended certain parts of California from so-called monsters and such."_

_Ava nodded. "Well they are real."_

_He turned around in his chair. "And you know this because…"_

"_I grew up in Angel Grove, Mac. That was home of the first Power Ranger team. My friend, Tommy, was the sixth ranger ever to touch this planet." She paused. "He is the one that called me. He recently started a new group of Power Rangers and they are in need of my help. He wasn't able to tell me how long I would be there, but he gave me a choice. I have to go, Mac."_

_Mac nodded. "I will allow it if you answer me one question." he paused. "Why you?"_

_She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What I am about to tell you stays in this room. I am telling Don later…but I am not supposed to tell anyone."_

"_Of course. I trust you. Continue."_

_She paused and then looked up at him. "My brother was the original red ranger. He and his friends were chosen by a being known as Zordon to defend the world as rangers. Tommy joined them not long after that. Well they were not allowed to tell anyone about being rangers, so naturally I was left in the dark. However, I knew something was up. One day I was in Angel Grove park and a bunch of weird creatures showed up. Being a black belt, thanks to my brother and Tommy, I was able to fight them off for a while but eventually they got the better of me. Just when I thought I was done for, the park disappeared and I was suddenly in this big room with a bunch of machines, staring at a floating head."_

"_A floating head?" Mac asked quickly._

_She smiled. "Long story. Anyway, that is the day I found out the truth about my brother and his friends. I met Alpha and Zordon, and they told me that the reason they had brought me there was to prepare me."_

"_Prepare you for what?"_

"_That is what I said. He told me that on his home planet of Eltar they located another power source. It is power of an ancient guardian goddess that used to protect their planet and ours. She was the one who alerted Zordon to the possible need of Power Rangers and when the time came, he knew she was right._

_He told me that the Guardian had recently left their planet, but not before preserving her power and entrusting it to Zordon. He was told that when it was time, the power should be passed on to a person that would be the protector of the Power Rangers…all of them, no matter what group. These powers…were different and he told me that because of my determination and skill, I was to take the power and become known as the Guardian Ranger."_

"_I have a Power Ranger on my team?" Mac smirked. "Interesting."_

_She chuckled and nodded. "From then on I was a Power Ranger, but unlike the other rangers my powers stayed within me." She paused. "I have worked with every ranger team since the beginning. It is what I am supposed to do…protect and help them."_

_Mac sighed. "Well then…I guess you just have one more thing to do."_

_**End Flashback**_

Ava looked up as the door opened and Don came in. "Hey babe."

She bit her lip. "We need to talk."

He stared at her. "That's never good."

She sighed as he came closer. "You remember how I got that call last night?" he nodded. "That was an old friend of mine. He needs my help."

"You help? Help with what?"

She sighed and continued to tell him the same story she had to told Mac. She knew that as her fiancé he had a right to know about her life, and she felt bad fro not telling him sooner.

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed and stood.

She played with her hands. "I know that it is going to be hard for me to go now but I have to Don! Tommy and the rangers need me…it's who I am. You cannot be mad at me for trying to protect people."

He shook his head. "You think that is why I am mad?"

She stood now and stood her ground. "I was not able to tell you! I hoped I would never have to, but after Tommy called I knew that I had to so you would understand why I had to go! I'm sorry!"

He sighed. "What else don't I know about you?"

Ava's mouth dropped open. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

He looked at the ground. "What will you do for money down there? Where will you stay?"

"I will be staying with Tommy. He has a guest room and I will be assistant teaching with him. Plus, my record company is down there so I will be able to work onthe new album. If I need it, my brother offered me a job at his dojo, but I don't know about that yet."

He nodded. "That's good." He paused. "I don't know, maybe...some time alone will be good. I can calm down some and figure out how to handle this."

She could feel her heart break in two. "Fine. I leave early tomorrow morning. If you aren't going to drive me, I will take a cab."

Then she turned and stormed into their bedroom. When he followed her fifteen minutes later she was turned towards the wall, her eyes closed. And while Don thought she was asleep, in reality she was holding in her tears. She knew that with great power you had to sacrifice some things, she just hoped Don wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>So I know that the whole guardian thing might be a little weird, but please go with it. Also, I promise in the next chapter...Tommy and maybe a few more original rangers show up!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ava sighed as she stepped off the plane and walked into the airport to grab her luggage. She had spent the flight secretly in tears, so she was glad that her thick, black sunglasses hid them from the world. When she saw Tommy, she felt herself grin involuntarily.

"Tommy!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

He held her tight and then smiled. "I can't tell you how good it is to have you here."

She laughed and he walked her to the car. "It has been way too long since I saw you last!"

He chuckled. "I know. Jason's going to lay into you when he sees you."

She turned to him as she climbed into his jeep. "How mad is he?"

Tommy shrugged. "Not mad. Just missing you. A lot."

She sighed. "I know. But my job is hectic. A lot has happened, though, so I am glad I get to spend time with you guys!"

When she leaned forward to change the radio station, Tommy's hand shot out and grabbed her's. "What is this?"

She grinned, ignoring the hurt her heart was feeling. "That would be one of the things that has happened…"

"We didn't even know you were seeing anyone!" Tommy said as they drove near the woods.

She shrugged and chuckled. "It just kind of happened! We didn't tell people for a really long time, not even our friends. We didn't ant to jinx anything." She paused.

Sensing something was wrong, Tommy eyed her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" he cocked an eyebrow and she groaned. "Fine! Don wasn't pleased when I told him I had to come here."

"Is it because of the unknown amount of time? That can be rough when you are engaged…"

She shook her head. "No. I kind of…told him. You know…about being a ranger." she paused. "He didn't take it well. He was mad that I lied to him. I mean I guess I don't blame him, but still. It hurts. I just wish…I don't know." When she looked up, she chuckled. "Really, Tommy? What, do you have a problem with neighbors or something?"

He shook his head. "Why does everyone make that joke?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you live in the middle of nowhere?" She suggested, a huge smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes as they parked and carried her things inside. "But seriously, why the seclusion?"

He sighed and pulled the mouth of his dinosaur figurine, then walking down the stairs. She followed and when she got down there, her jaw dropped open. "This would be that answer."

He chuckled and walked over to the three teenagers at the computer. "Ava, this is Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan. I am sure you can figure out who is who by their clothes."

She grinned and nodded. "Hey guys." She sighed again. "Dude this really is awesome!

"Why does she get to call you dude?" Connor complained.

"Because she's annoying." Tommy muttered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Because I have known him for years and I am practically his sister."

"It is going to be nice to have another girl on the team!" Kira smiled. "And another singer! Seriously, I love your music. Not everyone can juggle two demanding jobs and be good at it!"

Ava laughed and shrugged. "Well I have never been a normal person." She glanced at Tommy.

She didn't tell many people, but if it hadn't been for Jason and Tommy, she wouldn't be who she was today. They had taken care of her for as long as she could remember, and she owed them everything. Of course, she wouldn't say it…they would mock her forever.

"You got that right." Tommy smirked and she smacked him.

"Don't listen to anything he says about me. It's probably all wrong." She told the teens. "You know, Tommy. You would benefit from remembering that I have years, and years of blackmail on you that I could use at any time."

He glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Did you guys know that in high school, he had a mullet and got his girlfriend stuck in a vase?"

"Okay! Okay I see your point." Tommy sighed. "Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?"

She grinned and shrugged. "You know you love me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Hey Ava, I'm playing tonight at Haley's Cyberspace. You're going to come see me sing, right?" Kira asked quickly and Ava smiled at her, knowing she really must need a female presence among these boys.

"Stop pestering her. She just got here, give her some time to relax and settle in." Tommy insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Tommy…stop speaking for me." she scolded and turned to Kira. "I would love to hear your music! Maybe we can play together sometime."

The yellow ranger's face lit up and she nodded. "That-that would be awesome!"

Ava chuckled, her earlier worries gone. She was going to like it here, she just hoped she wouldn't be gone from New York too long.

An hour later, she was sitting at a table with the boys and Tommy, waiting for Kira to perform. Just before she went on, the doors banged open and Ava sighed.

"Avalon Marie Scott!"

Ava cringed. "Crap."

* * *

><p>So it is kind of shorter than I would like, but here is another chapter! I will get better with this story, I promise. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Avalon Marie Scott!"

Ava cringed. "Crap."

Connor and Ethan both whipped their heads to the door and Tommy shook his head. "I told you that you should have called him."

She chuckled and made a face. "Damn."

The man strode quickly to them. "What? Are you just going to ignore me some more?"

She rolled her eyes and stood, then launched herself into his arms. He grinned. "That's better."

"Dr. O, who is that?" Ethan asked his teacher.

Tommy smiled. "That would be Jason. He's my best friend, and Ava's brother. He's also the original red."

Connor immediately gasped. "Dude, are you serious?"

"Connor…" Tommy growled and Jason chuckled.

"So…" He grinned at his friend.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Oh shut up, Jason."

Jason laughed and sat down next to his sister. "I didn't say anything!" He was silent for a moment. "But seriously, dude. Zack's going to kill you."

"Why does he get to call you dude?" Connor exclaimed again.

They ignored him and looked up as six teenagers walked in and headed towards their table. Ava smiled, recognizing them as the Ninja Storm and Thunder Storm rangers.

"Ava!" Tori exclaimed and hugged her friend.

"I missed you!" She told Tori and high fived Dustin.

"Dude, like, we didn't know you'd be here!" He said and she chuckled.

"Well it turns out Tommy needed me. Wait…how do you guys know them?" She was confused.

Shane looked around and then looked at Jason. Ava sat back down, as the others pulled up another table. "This is Jason, my brother and Tommy's old friend. He's the original red, Shane."

Shane nodded. "Nice." Then he sighed. "A couple of weeks ago, Lothor escaped the Abyss and turned Dustin, Tori, and I evil. We attacked Reefside and once we turned back to normal, we all helped the Dinos defeat Lothor and whatever monster Mesagog had made."

She nodded. "Wow. That's insane. I'm glad I'm here now."

Tori suddenly gasped. "Oh my God."

They all looked at her, but Ava had a feeling she knew what the outburst was about. "Tori?"

She smiled. "Who is it? When did he do it? How did he do it?" She grinned towards Ava.

Everyone turned to look at her, confused. She grinned. "His name is Don and I work with him. He did it a couple of months ago, and he did it after we had a very tough case. I wasn't in my right mind, and he kind of took me by surprise."

Hunter looked around the table. "Is anybody else kind of grossed out by this?"

Blake nodded and looked at his girlfriend. "Tor, you can't ask question like that."

Ava rolled her eyes. "First of all, we're girls. We do talk about this stuff. Secondly, that's not what we're talking about." She grinned at Tommy and lifted her hand.

Jason grabbed her hand and looked at it closer. "Oh my God. My little sister's getting married? Why haven't I heard about this?"

She groaned. "Jason? Shut up for a minute, okay? You can meet him soon." Her heart pained again but she ignored it.

They laughed and nodded as Kira walked onto the stage and performed her songs.

...

The following day, Ava took Kira and Tori on an adventure with her into L.A., surprising them.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked once they drove into L.A.

Ava grinned. "A place that I think Kira's going to love."

"Where?" Kira asked quickly, making the older of the three chuckle.

A few minutes later, the girls got their answer. "Mastodon Records! Oh my God! No way!"

Ava laughed as they got out of the car and walked into the building. "This is my record company. It's run by an old friend of ours, my manager, and coincidentally, a former ranger."

They looked at her. "What? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "He harnessed the power of the mastodon back in the day."

They walked until they reached an office. Without knocking, she opened the door and leaned against it.

The man behind the desk sat up, his black clothes looking nice. He grinned, his dark skin lighting up at the sight of his old friend. "Ava!"

She laughed and hugged him. "Hey dude." Then she turned to the girls. "This is Tori Hanson and Kira Ford. Girls this is Zack Taylor."

She started laughing and he looked at her. "What? What's wrong with you?"

She took a deep breath. "These girls are blue and yellow respectively."

His eyebrows shot up, knowing what she meant. "Really? Well welcome to the club."

They smiled. "This is insane."

Ava leaned against his desk and sighed. "You'll never guess who Kira's mentor is." He stared at her and when he didn't answer she smiled. "Tommy."

Zack gaped at her. "What? Tommy? You're not serious."

She nodded. "Yes I am. But that isn't even the big news." Her eyes widened with emphasis on the words 'big news'.

He looked at her. "Don't even tell me-" She nodded and he groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Which one is he now?"

She bit her lip and help back a laugh, avoiding his gaze. He paused. "No." She nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

She laughed out loud this time and shook her head. "That's what we told him." She smiled at her old friend. "By the way, Jason's back too."

"I assume that is because you are in town." Zack grinned and sat down at his desk. Kir and Tori sat in t he chairs across from him, while Ava continued to lean on the desk.

She nodded. "Yep. Nearly tackled me in the Cybercafe." She paused. "I could've taken him."

Zack laughed. "Oh? Is that so?"

She shrugged. "I did learn from the best."

He nodded. "That's true, but you'd be fighting one half of the best." He reminded her.

"Who's the best?" Tori questioned.

Zack smirked at her. "That would be Jason and Tommy."

Kira looked back and forth between Ava and Zack. "Wait…Dr. O?"

Ava nodded. "Back in the day, no one could beat those two."

"Dr. O?" Zack questioned.

She nodded. "He's a teacher now. Paleontology."

Zack's jaw dropped. "No."

"Yes."

"A teacher? I never would have pictured him as a teacher. Billy maybe, but not Tommy." The former black ranger chuckled and leaned back into his chair. "So how's life since I talked to you last? How's Don?"

She paused. "He's….Don." She nodded. "Well the reason we are here, is actually for a few things."

He nodded. "Lay 'em on me, girl."

"Okay, well first of all, Tommy's friend Hayley runs this Cybercafe. She asked me to play there in two weeks. As my manager, I thought you should know." She flashed him a grin. "Secondly, I have some new songs that I wrote. I kind of want to perform them at Hayley's so we should probably get on that. Thirdly, Kira is a singer and I figured maybe we could let her record something today just to show her what it's like."

He eyes grew wide. "What?"

Zack chuckled. "Sure! I'm down with that."

"Are you serious? Oh my God." She looked at Tori. "Is this insane? This is insane."

Ava chuckled. "Yep."

"Listen, head down to the studio at the end of the hall. We'll meet you there in a minute." Zack told the girls and they left. "Ava…what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He gave her a look. "I've known you for your whole life. Your brother is one of my best friends. I taught you to dance and I'm your manager. I know when something is bothering you. Now spill."

She sighed and plopped into the chair that Tori had just vacated. "Don knows."

"Oh." Zack nodded. "Didn't take it well?"

She shook her head. "He's mad that I lied to him about it. I tried to tell him that I wasn't allowed to, but….you know Don."

He nodded. "That sucks. But he loves you. He put that ring on your finger for a reason. He'll come around."

She sighed. "I hope so."

Then they followed the girls out and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I am hoping to continue this. Please message me and tell me what you would like to see happen and who you would like to see come into this story. As you can see, I like bringing the former rangers in, so if there are any more former rangers you like let me know and I will throw them in as well!<p>

Also, I like the stories of Jason or someone coming back to see Tommy as a teacher and stealing Zack's color. So, that will be in here a few times. I also think they should have brought Jason or someone back for an episode during DT, so he will be here for a while. Just so you know.

Oh! Also, the idea of Zack having a record company called "Mastodon Records" came from another Power Rangers fic. I cannot remember which story it was from, but if you know please tell me. I take no credit for the idea, I just like it. :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: NY or the Power Rangers. I only own Ava.


End file.
